


Punching Bag

by mullingarstyls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive!Niall, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Violence, mentioned larry, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullingarstyls/pseuds/mullingarstyls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gets jealous and finds a way to let out his anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punching Bag

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts on my tumblr: mullingarstyls and my wattpad LizzieCox
> 
> and this was a prompt!!! its the sort of prequel to Mixtape. there was an anon and so here we go :)

Harry could feel the waves of negativity emanating from Niall. Harry was sitting nervously in the chair he often occupied during the rare nights when he dined with Niall.

 

He watched Niall pace back and forth in front of him.

 

'Niall, it wasn't what you thought-" Harry attempted. His mouth snapped shut as Niall's head swiveled around. His blue eyes were glittery with anger and hurt.

 

Harry felt a chill skitter its way up and down his spine. Niall crouched in front of him, his calloused fingers closing around Harry's wrist.

 

"You were talking to your ex, Harry. Louis was getting quite _cozy_ , if you ask me." Niall's grip around Harry's pale wrist was tightening with every word. Harry imagined the pale skin darkening to a bruise.

 

Harry closed his eyes, "But I didn't reciprocate the flirting. It was all Louis. Babe-"

 

_Smack!_

 

Harry gasped in pain as Niall's hand reared back and connected with Harry's cheek.

 

"You're a little bitch who thinks he can flirt with anybody."

 

"Niall-"

 

Harry was cut off again as Niall punched him. Harry stifled a cry of pain. Niall tugged on Harry's wrist, yanking him out of the chair and onto the floor.

 

The last thing Harry saw before blacking out what Niall's face filled with anger and his hand rearing back again.


End file.
